Acnowledging Differences
by Arii-Malfoy
Summary: I am the love child of James Potter's stupid drunken night at Hogsmeade. I'm the love child put up for adoption. I am the love child in love with Edward Cullen. I am a target. not a one-shot. Please review
1. Chapter 1

I wish I could tell him who I really am. I wish he could read my mind like he can read everyone else's. When you're in love, you don't keep secrets. But I am hiding who I am, what I am from the person I love. I planned on keeping it that way, until today.

_Knock knock _came from the front door. I could sense him, my brother. He was standing outside the Cullen's front door. What on earth is he doing here? I hadn't seen my brother sense I met him five years ago when I was eleven. My mum took me to England, she didn't tell me why, but never seemed to enthusiastic about the trip. I understood why once I got there. I am a witch. I have no training and I definitely wish to have no training. Somehow, though, I do attract magical being of all sort, seeing as my boyfriend, Edward, is a Vampire.

"What is that?" Edward stated in shock. Clearly right now he was trying to figure out what Harry was.  
"Human." Carlisle stated, clearly he didn't pick up any scent other than human.  
"No, that is definitely a human brain. But strange." He was clearly very confused, trying to figure out what he was.  
_Knock Knock. _"I'll get it" I offered. As I opened the door, I saw him, my brother, the hero.  
"Bella, their coming for you."  
Panic frenzied through me. I knew exactly what he was talking about. I was told by some giant when I was in England that my older brother Harry was the target of Voldemort. A name like that could never be forgotten.

"Um, Bella, you know him?" Edward asked. Before I could answer he answered himself. "His your brother?" He said in shock.  
"Harry Potter." My brother said, outstretching his hand for Edward to shake. Harry was no idiot; he knew he was in a Vampires house.

"Alice, here draw." Jasper said as Alice sat on the ground completely blank.  
"I can't, I don't know what it is; I've never seen anything like it. There after Bella."

After seeing Alice's vision, he turned back to Harry. "What is after her!"  
"Edward," I don't know what to have to tell him. "I'm..." I looked at Harry searching for help.  
"I'm a wizard, which makes Bella, one stupid idiotic untrained witch."  
"Yes it does indeed." Edward said agreeing with my brother.


	2. Chapter 2

After Edward had invited Harry inside, he had began to tell us all of what had changed in the last five years.

"Well three months ago, I witnessed Voldemort's return. For those of you who don't know, Voldemort is the most darkest wizard in history. I witnessed his return in the grave yard where his father was buried. My friend, Cedric Diggory, who mind you looks scarily like you." Nodding his head in Edwards's direction "He died that night. Now that Voldemort is back, he is coming after you and I."

"And how do you know this?" Asked Carlisle.

"We actually have a spy on the other side, Severus Shape. He is the best of the best. He is actually doing this for my mother, he loved her dearly."

I looked shocked at this, even thought I knew Harry's mother wasn't my mother, a man who loved his mother, was risking his life for her, even though she was dead? Harry went on.

"He came back from the death eater meeting last night, death eaters are Voldemort's followers, and he told us of his plans to come after Bella."

"But why Bella?" Asked Rosalie.

'Has Bella ever told you of her dad, or maybe her mother?" Harry asked.

"We know about Renee and Charlie?" Alice suggested.

"No? Who are they? Your adoptive parents?" I nooded and he continued. "Well my father, James Potter, had apparently gone out on the night his birthday for drinks with Sirius Black, his best friend, and well, that night, he met a woman. Nobody has ever known about this woman, who she is or whether she was a witch or a squib. Nine months later, Bella here was apparently left on our front doorstep and my father found you before my mother. He took you to Dumbledore immediately and begged for his help, which Dumbledore obliged. Bella was taken to America, Phoenix so that we did not cross paths in our years at Hogwarts, although, eleven years later, Bella received a letter informing her of her acceptance to Hogwarts, apparently because her birth took place in England." Harry had paused momentarily. I had never been told that my mother was unknown, or that I was the result of a drunken one night stand. Harry soon continued. "For reasons that I have not been informed." Harry looked irritated by this. "Bella has been targeted by death eaters and Dumbledore believes that if she is trained up, the she will be a very strong witch, it is a part of our bloodline."

"Bella will be safe here, with us, you have nothing to worry about." Edward said, protecting me was what he did best.

"I'm afraid you can't protect her from what is coming, if anything, you attempting to protect her will be the death of her. She must come with us."

"Why can we not protect her?" Asked Carlisle, of course he was very interested in learning about this new species of human.

"You do not have powers to protect yourself and you cannot protect yourselves by just being Vampires, Vampires are killed by the killing curse just as humans are."

"Well then I am going where ever she will go." Edward exclaimed.

"I am afraid that is impossible, if you want to be together once again, you will have to split up, you must leave here, flee to another country, other than England. Bella pack some things and say your goodbyes please. You have five years of training to learn in one year."

"Where are you taking her?" Edward demanded to know.

"Hogwarts school of witch craft and Wizardry."

"No! I refused to go the first time around; I do not want to go this time."

"Well to bad, because this time around you have no choice." Harry said with a smirk on his face. "Pack your things I will wait outside."

After ten minutes I walked outside to see Emmett chatting to Harry. "Wait what about Charlie?" I remembered.

"Does he know about you being a witch?" Emmett asked

"No! He doesn't, perhaps tell him that I have left to stay at mums for a while, mum knows about the wizarding side of things, so maybe ask her to go along with it?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Thanks Em." I said as I gave him a big hug.

"You said goodbye to Edward?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, inside." I said as I smiled and waved to the Cullen's and my brother grabbed my hand and with a pop, we had left the Cullen's and landed outside two ancient large gates.


	3. Chapter 3

**THIRD PERSON POV**

"Harry, thank god, you took forever, we were about to send Sirius and Lupin after you." Said Hermione as she threw herself on top of him in an embrace.

Harry looked down at his watch. 'Seriously Hermione, I was three minutes late." Harry began to laugh.

"Shh you." Hermione said, play hitting him on the arm then turning to Bella. "Bella, its lovely to meet you, I'm Hermione, Harry friend." She said outstretching a hand for Bella to shake.

"She's actually my best friend and my brain." Harry said correcting her. At this a smile crept up on Hermione's face, she always loved it when he said she was his brain.

"Well its nice to meet you." Bella said attempting to look like she was happy entering a world she knew nothing about.

"I'm Ron." He said from the other side of Harry.

"And I'm Hagrid, don't suppose you remember me do ya?"

"How could I forget you." Although Bella was eleven when she met this giant, he still looked even taller from the height she was as at age sixteen.

Hagrid, Harry, Ron and Hermione all laughed but Bella was scared and annoyed to be back in the world that she so desperately didn't want to be a part of.

The five of them entered the castle and into the great hall. Every student was seated at the respectful house table and Dumbledore seemed to be halfway through his speech as they walked in.

"And here she is now, Bella Potter, please make your way to the seat thank you." Bella looked beyond scared; she was unaware of the sorting process.

Once reaching the seat, she turned to Dumbledore and corrected his mistake. "Actually sir, its Bella Swan."

"No my dear, here you are Bella Potter. The sorting hat is now going to sort you."

After the hat was place on Bella's head it began to speak. "Hmm, what a pure, cunning mind, and I see, been running with the most dangerous species other than wizards, well, well Bella, you are indeed a

SLYTHERIN"

The Slytherins began to cheer for the new addition to their house but Harry and Dumbledore were in shock, this was never meant to happen.

Harry began to think _Snape will treat her like crap, she was a love child of my dad's and he betrayed my mother. _


End file.
